KrisHo Chibi Series
by peblish
Summary: Kumpulan cerita tentang Suho kecil dengan keluarga dan teman-temannya. Oh, dengan Kris juga. Hihihi! / EXO. KRISHO!chibi version. [Chapter 3 updated!]
1. I Wanna, I Want A Handphone!

peblish

presents

a krisho fanfict

.

_I Wanna, I Want A Handphone!_

.

cast :

- suho

- kris

- other casts

.

KRISHO chibi series ^^

.

previous stories:

_- empty seat_

_- a day in the zoo_

.

inspired from _Hai, Miiko_! vol. 22 by Ono Eriko sensei ^^

.

enjoy, happy reading, and dont forget to leave review! ^^

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Siang itu, sepulang sekolah, Baekhyun, Suho dan Kyungsoo sedang mengerjakan tugas kelompok Matematika mereka di rumah Baekhyun. Awalnya mereka berencana akan mengadakannya di rumah Suho, tetapi tiba-tiba Baekhyun mengusulkan agar mengerjakan tugas kelompok itu di rumahnya saja. Katanya, sih, ada yang mau ia tunjukkan. Suho dan Kyungsoo tidak keberatan juga, sih. Toh di mana saja juga sama saja. Dan lagi, kalau Suho dan Kyungsoo ke rumah Baekhyun, pasti puding cokelat, keripik kentang dan tropical juice buatan mamanya Baekhyun akan menanti untuk dijamah Suho dan Kyungsoo. Hihihi... Hmm, _yummy_!

"Katanya ada yang mau kamu tunjukkin?" Tembak Suho sambil menyikut-nyikut lengan Baekhyun yang sedang menggunakan penggaris segitiganya untuk menggambar segitiga samakaki. "Ayo tunjukkin sekarang, dooong... Ehehehehe."

"Ih." Baekhyun mendengus sebal karena sikutan Suho barusan membuat gambar segitiganya melenceng. Tapi kemudian wajahnya langsung ceria dan ia tersenyum-senyum penuh arti. "Ehehehe... Bentar, ya." Kemudian Baekhyun bangkit dari duduknya dan berlari-lari kecil menghampiri meja belajarnya.

"Mau nunjukkin apa, sih?" Kyungsoo yang sedang tekun-tekunnya menuliskan nama beserta anggota kelompok di karton putih besar itu sampai menghentikan aktivitasnya sejenak. Penasaran dengan apa yang akan ditunjukkan Baekhyun. Ah, paling-paling cuma mainan mahal atau koleksi Kura-Kura Ninja-nya yang baru.

"Hehehe..." Baekhyun tak henti-hentinya cengengesan. Kedua tangannya tersembunyi di balik punggungnya. "Siap-siap, ya... 1... 2... 3... Jengjeng!" Seru Baekhyun senang sambil menunjukkan sesuatu yang ia sembunyikan di balik punggungnya.

"Wuah... Handphone?!" Seru Suho dan Kyungsoo dengan kedua mata terbelalak memandangi sebuah benda tipis berlayar panjang yang ada di tangan Baekhyun. Handphone, ya handphone! Benda itu adalah handphone.

"Hehehe... Bagus, ya?" Baekhyun cengengesan lagi melihat reaksi kedua temannya. "Aku sama eomma udah janjian dari bulan lalu, kalau ada dua ulangan yang dapat nilai bagus, eomma bakal beliin aku handphone. Karena minggu lalu ulangan Sejarah sama Matematikaku dapat seratus, akhirnya tadi malem eomma beliin aku handphone, deh. " Jelasnya riang.

"Keren, keren!" Kyungsoo berdecak kagum. "Appa pernah nawarin aku beli handphone, tapi waktu itu aku nggak mau soalnya temen-temen belum ada yang punya. Kalau Baekkie udah punya handphone... Aku juga mau, ah! Nanti malem biar aku ngomong ke appa." Serunya riang.

"Iya, iya! Kamu cepetan minta ke appa-mu, Kyung! Entar kita bisa sms-an, telpon-telponan... Asyik, kan? Hihihi! Kayak orang dewasa gitu, deehhh..." Timpal Baekhyun kemudian ia ber-high-five ria dengan Kyungsoo.

.

.

Sementara Suho menyipitkan kedua matanya serta merengut imut memandangi kedua temannya yang asyik mengobrol tentang handphone itu.

.

"**_Enak, ya, bisa punya handphone_**."

.

"Heh?" Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo kompak menoleh ke arah Suho.

"Kamu juga minta beliin handphone sama eommamu, dong, Ho." Saran Baekhyun sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu Suho. "Biar nanti kita bisa sms-an bertiga, video-call-an bertiga... Terus kalo misalnya ada peer sulit, bisa langsung nyontek punya Kyungsoo lewat video-call juga, ihihihihi... Kan seru, tuh!"

Kyungsoo melirik malas ke arah Baekhyun begitu Baekhyun mengusulkan ide konyol 'langsung-nyontek-peer-sulit-ke-Kyungsoo'. Tapi kemudian ia hanya mengangguk-angguk mengiyakan. "Iya, Ho."

Suho menghela nafas. "Kayaknya nggak bakal dibeliin sekarang, deh. Minho aja baru dibeliin handphone waktu masuk SMP." Gumam Suho mengingat kakak laki-lakinya itu. Terbayang di pikirannya bagaimana murkanya Minho kalau sampai dia tahu bahwa Suho adiknya yang baru saja kelas 4 SD dengan nilai rapor pas-pasan ini sudah dibelikan handphone. Sementara dirinya harus bersusah-payah lulus SD dengan nilai sempurna dan diterima di SMP favorit terlebih dahulu sebelum akhirnya dibelikan handphone. "Nggak mungkin banget kalau eomma langsung beliin aku handphone malem ini juga."

"Yah, apa salahnya coba minta dulu ke eommamu?" Saran Baekhyun lagi. "Atau bikin perjanjian gitu sama eommamu, kayak aku sama eommaku. Misalnya, janji dibeliin handphone kalau nilai rapor bagus atau apa gitu kek."

Suho diam saja.

Apa iya eommanya bisa diajak janjian segampang itu?

.

.

.

"Handphone?" Gumam ibu Suho dengan tenang sambil meneguk teh hangatnya, kemudian kembali membolak-balik halaman majalah fashion yang ada di pangkuannya.

Suho memasang _puppy eyes_ andalannya kemudian mengangguk-angguk cepat. "Iya. Suho boleh minta beliin handphone, nggak, eomma?"

.

Ibu Suho menutup majalahnya, kemudian tersenyum penuh keibuan menatap anak bungsunya itu.

.

.

Lalu mengucapkan sesuatu...

.

.

"**_Nggak_**."

.

.

_Gedubrak_.

.

_Puppy eyes_ Suho langsung berubah menjadi tatapan datar ala harimau yang sengaja dikunciin di dalam kandang kucing. Bibirnya yang semula melengkung membentuk senyuman genit nan manja berubah menjadi manyun. "Iiiihhhh... Eomma kok gitu, siiihhh..." Rajuknya.

Wajah ibu Suho berubah menjadi lempeng, kemudian ia kembali meneruskan kegiatannya membaca majalah. "Kamu masih kecil, Sayang. Buat apa handphone-handphone-an? Nggak, nggak. Belajar aja dulu sana yang pinter."

"Aaahhh... Tapi Baekkie dibeliin!" Suho masih saja merengek. "Baekkie aja punya, masa Suho gak punya? Iiihh..."

Ibu Suho menghela nafas. Kalau sudah membanding-bandingkan apa yang dimiliki temannya dengan apa yang tidak dimilikinya, berarti Suho benar-benar ingin sekali memiliki barang itu. "Emangnya temen Suho yang lain juga udah punya handphone?"

Suho mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Enggg... Baru Baekkie doang, sih, yang punya." Suho menggaruk-garuk kepalanya bingung. "Ah, tapi Kyungsoo bilang dia juga mau dibelikan handphone sama appanya!" Sambar Suho cepat. "Nanti kalau Kyungsoo udah punya handphone, itu artinya di antara Suho, Baekkie sama Kyungsoo, yang nggak punya handphone cuma Suho, dong? Masa Suho cuma bisa dieeeeeemmmm aja kayak tembok Cina ngeliatin Kyungsoo sama Baekkie pamer-pamer handphone baru mereka?"

Ibu Suho kembali menatap datar kepada Suho. "**_Jadi Suho mau beli handphone cuma buat dipamerin ke Baek sama Kyungsoo, gitu?"_**

_Gabruk_. "Ah... Ng-nggak gitu, sih... Ta-tapi, kan... Aaaahhhh... Eommaaaaa... Pokoknya Suho mauuuuu punya handphoneeeee..." Kali ini rengekan Suho semakin keras ditambah ia menarik-narik ujung sweater yang dikenakan ibunya.

"Emangnya Suho gak kasian sama Kak Minho?" Nada suara ibu Suho berubah menjadi lembut. "Dulu Kak Minho dapet nilai ujian tertinggi sesekolah, loh, terus akhirnya diterima di SMP favorit. Baru deh abis gitu Kak Minho dibeliin handphone sama appa. Masa Suho yang gak ngapa-ngapain gini langsung dibeliin handphone sama eomma? Entar Kak Minho ngiri, loh..." Tuh kan, tuh kan! Apa yang Suho takutkan jadi kenyataan T_T ibu Suho pasti bakalan banding-bandingin Minho dengan Suho.

Suho memaju-majukan bibirnya. "Suho juga bisa, kok, dapet nilai bagus..." Ucapnya pelan, antara yakin dan tak yakin. Pasalnya, sejak kelas 1 SD, nilai mata pelajaran Matematika dan Bahasa Inggrisnya selalu jelek T_T

"Gini aja, deh, kalau nanti pas lulus SD rata-rata nilai Suho dapet 8, eomma bakal beliin handphone buat Suho. Gimana?" Tawar ibu Suho akhirnya seraya mengusak lembut kepala anak bungsunya itu.

"Yaaahh! Masih... Satu, dua..." Suho menghitung menggunakan jari-jarinya. "Iiihhh... Lulus SD juga masih dua tahun lagi, dong, eomma..."

.

.

.

"_...1... And 2... And 3... And... Yeah_!" Seru Kris begitu ia berhasil memasukkan bola basketnya ke dalam ring dengan sempurna. "_Nice shot_." Gumamnya puas dan bangga akan dirinya sendiri kemudian ia segera mengambil bola basketnya lagi.

"Yah... Yah... Kau memang selalu _nice_ dalam _shot_, _and yeah_." Komentar Suho sambil menepuk-nepukkan kedua tangannya dengan wajah datar. Oh, dan juga dengan kalimat Bahasa Inggrisnya yang aneh itu. Kalau bukan karena kedatangan Kris ke rumahnya yang meminta Suho melihat permainan basketnya, mungkin sampai sekarang Suho masih malas-malasan tengkurap di atas tempat tidurnya sehabis makan siang.

Kris tertawa ngakak. "Kau kenapa, sih?" Tanyanya geli kemudian ia mengambil duduk di sebelah Suho. Kris membuka tas ranselnya kemudian mengeluarkan sebotol minuman ion dari dalam ranselnya, lalu meneguknya. "Bete lagi? Mau ke kandang jaguar lagi, hm? Hahahaha."

"Ish." Suho melotot, tapi kemudian ia nyengir mendengar kata 'jaguar'. Jadi inget pas waktu itu.

Kris tertawa lagi. Kemudian ia kembali meneguk minumannya seraya merilekskan kedua kakinya lurus ke depan.

"Oh iya, Kris."

"Hm?" Kris menoleh ke arah Suho seraya menutup botol minumnya. "Apa?"

"Kamu punya handphone, nggak?"

Kris diam sejenak. "Handphone?" Gumamnya kemudian merogoh saku celana basketnya. Mengeluarkan sebuah benda tipis berlayar lebar. Handphone! Ternyata Kris juga punya. Handphone-nya mirip seperti milik Baekhyun tetapi ukurannya sedikit lebih besar. Dan pastinya lebih mahal. "Punya. Kenapa?"

Suho masih bengong memandang kagum handphone milik Kris.

"Woi!" Seru Kris sambil menahan tawanya melihat Suho malah bengong. "Kenapa emangnyaaaa?"

"Ah, enggak." Suho buru-buru mengatupkan bibirnya lagi. "Enak, ya, punya handphone."

"Biasa aja, sih." Gumam Kris sambil mengusap layar handphone-nya. "Lagian aku cuma pakai buat sms dan telpon aja. Kalau nggak lagi sms atau telpon, ya nggak aku apa-apain."

"Kapan Kris dibeliinnya?" Tanya Suho lagi.

Kris diam, mengingat-ingat sejenak kapan ia dibelikan handphone. "Hm... Kalau nggak salah, waktu pertama kali aku tanding basket, jadi kapten tim dan menangin pertandingan. Besoknya aku langsung dibeliin handphone sama ibuku." Kris tersenyum tipis. "Kalau nggak salah lagi, itu pas kelas 5."

"Oohh..." Suho manggut-manggut. "Enak, ya."

Kris tersenyum kemudian mengacak rambut Suho. "Kenapa? Kamu mau dibeliin handphone juga?"

"Iiih." Suho mengerucutkan bibirnya lagi, membuat Kris tertawa gemas. "Eomma bilang aku masih kecil. Makanya nggak boleh beli handphone." Gumam Suho mengingat kata-kata ibunya. "Coba kalau aku rajin kayak Minho hyung... Pinter kayak Kyungsoo... Kaya-raya kayak Baekhyun... Atau jago basket kayak Kris... Pasti eomma mau beliin handphone buat aku." Gumamnya lagi sambil memainkan kedua kakinya.

"Baekkie sama Kyungsoo aja udah punya handphone. Masa cuma aku aja yang nggak punya?" Rutuk Suho sambil memeluk kedua kakinya. "Mereka, sih, enak. Orangtuanya kaya. Mintanya malem ini, besoknya pasti langsung dikasih. Lah aku? Mintanya waktu masih SD, bisa-bisa dikasihnya waktu aku udah lulus SMA."

Kris menahan tawanya mendengar perumpamaan konyol Suho. Sebetulnya ia mau tertawa terbahak-bahak seperti biasanya, tapi melihat aura hati Suho yang sedikit suram itu membuatnya mengurungkan niatnya itu.

Suho menghela nafas seraya meluruskan kedua kakinya lagi. "Hhh. Ya udah, lah. Mungkin aku cuma bisa minta sama Tuhan." Gumamnya kemudian ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya seraya memejamkan matanya, mendongak ke atas. "Ya Tuhan... Berikan Suho handphone, Ya Tuhan... Satuuuuu, aja, nggak usah banyak-banyak... Yang murah, nggak usah yang mahal-mahal juga nggak papa... Oh, iya... Sadarkan teman-teman Suho juga, ya, Tuhan... Biar mereka nggak suka pamer barang mahal ke Suho yang bisa membuat Suho iri hati dan dengki berkepanjangan, Ya Tuhan... Amin."

Kris tersenyum geli.

.

.

Kemudian menyodorkan handphone-nya pada Suho.

.

.

"**_Kalau kamu beneran pengen punya handphone... Nih. Kamu bisa pinjem handphone-ku_**."

.

.

"E-eh..?" Suho menganga. "Pi-pinjem handphone..?"

Kris mengangguk yakin sambil semakin mendekatkan handphone-nya pada Suho. "Iya, nih, bawa aja, dua atau tiga hari gitu. Kamu bisa kembaliin pas masuk sekolah nanti."

"Be-beneran, nih?" Suho memandang takjub handphone milik Kris itu kemudian menerimanya. "Nggak dimarahin orangtuamu kalau aku bawa pulang handphone-mu?"

"Ya ampun, ngapain coba aku boong buat minjemin handphone ke kamu?" Kris tergelak. "Nggak, lah. Mereka nggak sekolot itu, kali, ngurusin handphoneku ada di mana atau apa. Asal jangan kamu jual lagi aja. Hahaha."

"Yeee, enggak, lah." Suho ikut tertawa. "Wuah... Makasih, ya, Kris!" Suho tersenyum senang sambil memandangi handphone yang ada di tangannya itu.

Kris tersenyum kemudian mengacak rambut Suho lagi dengan gemas. "Hm."

.

.

.

"Dipinjemin handphone?!" Seru Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo bersamaan. Lengkap dengan mulut terbuka saking takjubnya mendengar berita Suho-dipinjami-handphone-oleh-Kris.

Suho tersenyum bangga dengan sedikit mengangkat dagunya. "He-eh."

"Khokkhh bhhissha (kok bisa)?" Serbu Kyungsoo dengan mulut penuh bolu cokelat buatan eomma-nya. Malam ini mereka bertiga tengah berkumpul di rumah Kyungsoo untuk melanjutkan tugas kelompok Matematika mereka.

"Uuummm... Ya gitu, deh." Jawab Suho dengan nada sok menggoda. "Hehehe."

"Kayak orang pacaran aja. Pinjem-pinjeman handphone." Komentar Baekhyun tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari karton putih hasil pekerjaan mereka.

"Ish." Suho mendelik kepada Baekhyun. "Sirik. Ga pernah dipinjemin handphone, ya, sama Chanyeol? Hihihi..." Sindir Suho kemudian ia tertawa-tawa ngakak. "...Uhuk uhuk!" Lalu disambung suara batuk-batuk karena tersedak sebutir chocolate chip yang ada di kue bolu yang ia makan.

Baekhyun balas tertawa ngakak. "Syukurin! Syukuriiiiinnn!" Serunya nyinyir dan penuh dendam.

Suho mengerucutkan bibirnya dan menyipitkan matanya, memandang Baekhyun dengan sinis. "Sial."

"Liat, dong, handphone-nya Kris sunbaenim." Pinta Kyungsoo. "Kamu bawa kesini, kan, handphone-nya?"

"Hehe, iya, dong." Suho mendadak ceria lagi, kemudian ia mengaduk-aduk isi tasnya dan mengeluarkan handphone pinjamannya itu. "Sengaja aku bawa ke sini, soalnya aku mau minta kalian ajarin gimana cara pakenya."

Sebentar saja, Suho sudah bisa menggunakan handphone (milik Kris) itu.

"Eh..." Gumam Baekhyun yang tengah memainkan ponsel milik Kris itu. "Suho, Kyungsoo! Sini, deh." Panggil Baekhyun pada Suho yang sedang mengerjakan sisa tugas kelompok mereka dan Kyungsoo yang baru saja kembali ke ruang tengah rumah Keluarga Do setelah mengembalikan piring tempat bolu yang sudah habis itu ke dapur.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Suho dan Kyungsoo bersamaan sambil menghampiri Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tersenyum-senyum sok misterius. "Jangan kaget, ya..." Gumamnya sok asyik.

"Apa, sih?" Tanya Suho tak sabar sambil mencoba merebut handphone itu dari tangan Baekhyun. "Kenapa emangnyaaa?"

"Liat, nih!" Baekhyun segera menyodorkan handphone Kris pada Suho dan Kyungsoo. "Kris sunbaenim nyimpen fotomu banyak banget!"

"HEH?" Suho melotot antara kaget dan malu. "Ya-yang bener..?" Ia segera merebut handphone itu dari tangan Baekhyun. Dilihatnya galeri foto di handphone Kris itu dipenuhi dengan foto-foto candid dirinya. Ada foto Suho saat ia sedang berjalan, dilihat dari latarnya sepertinya foto itu diambil saat study tour ke kebun binatang beberapa saat yang lalu. Ada juga foto saat Suho sedang mengusap keringatnya selagi mengikuti pelajaran olahraga, waktu Suho sedang melahap sandwich jatah makan siangnya di kantin sekolah, saat Suho sedang duduk di bangku gedung olahraga dengan wajah lempeng selagi menonton pertandingan bulutangkis antarguru minggu lalu... Dan masih banyak lagi! Bahkan ada beberapa foto yang Suho sendiri tidak ingat kapan dan di mana kira-kira Kris bisa memotret dirinya seperti itu.

"Kayaknya Kris sunbaenim bener-bener suka, deh, sama kamu, Ho." Goda Baekhyun sambil menyikut lengan Suho. "Kalau nggak, ngapain coba dia nyimpen fotomu segini banyaknya? Iya kan, Kyung?" Lanjutnya sekaligus meminta persetujuan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mengangguk-angguk. "Iya, Ho. Kayak di telenovela yang pernah kutonton sama eommaku. Jadi ceritanya tuh gini, yang cowok tuh suka sama si cewek, terus si cewek minta bukti cinta si cowok itu, si cowok itu ngasih ribuan lembar foto-foto si cewek yang udah diambil sejak bertahun-tahun yang lalu, terus si cowok itu bilang... 'Semakin aku mengambil potret dirimu, semakin dalamlah cintaku padamu'... Aduh, ya ampun, Baek, ya ampun, Ho, sumpah itu so sweet banget, suer! Tau nggak, eomma sama aku aja sampai habis tisu berㅡ"

"BERISIIIIIIK!" Seru Suho dan Baekhyun gemas. Ampun, deh, kalau sudah dengerin rekomendasi telenovela ala Do Kyungsoo. Bisa berkepanjangan tujuh hari tujuh malam.

Kyungsoo langsung bungkam, kemudian ia nyengir kuda. "Ehehehe. Sori, kelepasan." Hih, kelepasan.

"Uh..." Gumam Suho dengan wajah melas sementara jarinya masih sibuk menge-scroll layar handphone Kris itu. Masih ada banyak foto Suho yang bertebaran di galeri handphone Kris. "Gimana, nih..."

"Gimana apanya?" Baekhyun mendelik aneh. "Seneng, doooong, ditaksir Kris sunbaenim?"

Suho diam dengan bibir mengerucut. "Ta-tapi... Rasanya aneh, tau, nggak..."

"Aneh apanya?" Sambar Kyungsoo. "Lagian kamu juga suka, kan, sama Kris sunbaenim?"

"HAH?" _Pluoookk_! Suho langsung menimpuk wajah Kyungsoo dengan gelas plastik yang sudah kosong. "Ngawur." Bantahnya dengan wajah merah padam. "Siapa bilang? Nggak, ih!"

.

.

.

"N-nih."

Kris memandang aneh pada Suho yang menyodorkan kembali handphonenya itu.

"Baru juga 19 jam aku pinjemin handphoneku ke kamu." Gumam Kris sambil melirik jam tangannya. "Kok udah dikembaliin?"

"Eng..." Suho menunduk seraya menggigit bibir bawahnya. Duh, kasih alasan apa, nih?! Mana mungkin Suho bilang dia nggak enak hati cuma gara-gara ada banyak potret dirinya di handphone Kris. Alasan logis macam apa itu? Hhhh!

"Kenapa, sih?" Tanya Kris lagi, tidak sabaran. "Kamu dimarahin sama eommamu gara-gara bawa pulang handphone orang?" Kris cekikikan geli membayangkan ibu Suho marah-marah hanya karena anaknya bawa pulang handphone orang.

"Bu-bukan gitu." Sangkal Suho dengan wajah memerah. Itu mah, malah lebih tidak logis lagi.

Kris meredakan tawanya. "Terus kenapa, dong?"

.

.

_Jujur, enggak, jujur, enggak..._

.

.

"**_A-abisnya... Kok ada banyak banget fotoku di galerimu.._**?"

.

.

_Plok!_ Suho refleks menutup mulutnya sendiri setelah bibirnya seakan terbuka sendiri dan mengeluarkan alasan tidak logisnya untuk mengembalikan handphone Kris itu.

"Heh?" Kris terlihat bingung. "Fotomu?" Kemudian ia diam sejenak sambil mengerutkan keningnya. Lalu beberapa saat kemudian ia tertawa kecil. "Ya ampuuunnn... Kamu kaget, ya, liat galeri di handphoneku?"

Suho melotot mendengar kata-kata Kris. Ya gimana nggak kaget? "Ja-jadi... Kamu..." Suho menunduk semakin dalam, mendadak bingung harus bagaimana melanjutkan kata-katanya. Tadinya ia mau bilang "_jadi kamu beneran suka sama aku_?", tapi setelah ia pikir-pikir lagi entah kenapa kalimat itu kesannya ke-geer-an abis. Syukur-syukur kalau Kris benar-benar menyukainya, setidaknya Suho tak perlu menanggung malu. Lah kalau enggak? Mau ditaruh mana muka Suho? Kandang jaguar? Lemari pakaian orangtuanya? Atau di dalam kulkas di rumah Baekhyun yang besarnya menyaingi Big Ben di London itu?

Air muka Kris berubah. "Eh, ta-tapi, aku nggak ada maksud apa-apa, loh, nyimpen foto-fotomu." Ucapnya cepat. "Lagian yang motret-motret kamu pakai handphoneku itu bukan aku."

"HAH?" Saking kagetnya Suho tak sempat mengontrol volume suaranya. Alhasil suara '_hah_' itu keluar dengan tidak elite-nya. "Ma-maksudmu..?"

"Iya. Itu bukan hasil potretanku." Kris menyeringai kecil. "Tau, tuh, temen-temenku. Minseok sama Luhan. Mereka selaluuuu aja becandain aku, godain aku, lah, ngegosipin aku suka sama kamu, lah, apa, lah. Sejak mereka tau aku jalan berdua sama kamu pas study tour waktu itu, mereka jadi sering deh nuduh-nuduh kalau aku suka sama kamu."

Kris mengusap layar ponselnya. "Kalo ketemu kamu, mereka suka iseng foto-fotoin kamu. Hasilnya ya kayak yang kamu liat itu. Mereka bilang, sih, buat koleksiku. Haha, sialan emang. Dasar tukang gosip, hahahaha. Ngomong-ngomong emangnya kamu nggak ngerasa, ya, kalo di-_paparazzi_-in gitu? Hehehe."

"Ya ampuuuunnn..." Suho menutup wajah memerahnya dengan kedua tangan. "Aku kira kenapaaaaaa..."

Kris terkekeh. "Sekarang udah gak salah paham lagi, kan?" Godanya. Ia kembali menyodorkan handphonenya pada Suho. "Nih. Masih mau pinjem lagi, gak?"

Suho tersenyum malu, kemudian mengangguk kecil. "Hehehehe... Iya, deh. Tadinya aku sempet mikir aneh-aneh, sih, makanya aku kembaliin aja." Akunya malu-malu.

"Aneh-aneh gimana?" Goda Kris. "Kamu pikir, aku suka sama kamu, gitu? Hahaha."

Skak mat. "Iiihhh, enggak!" Elak Suho dengan wajah memerah. Sebenarnya iya, sih. Tapi Suho malu mengiyakannya.

"Hahahahaha!"

.

_Untunglah~ nggak ketahuan_, batin Kris diam-diam.

.

.

Eh? Apanya yang nggak ketauan?

.

_Hihihi!_

* * *

_THE END!_


	2. Toothache!

peblish

presents

a krisho fanfict

.

_Toothache!_

.

cast :

- suho

- kris

- other casts

.

KRISHO chibi series ^^

.

buat yg tanya kenapa ff chapter ini ga dibikin satu cerita dan berchapter... nih, mulai aku bikinin chapter dari sini ^^

.

okay~ enjoy, happy reading, and dont forget to leave review! ^^

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aaaa..."

"Kayaknya gigimu ada yang berlubang, deh, Sayang." Gumam ibu Suho seraya menggerakkan senter kecilnya menyinari bagian dalam mulut Suho yang terbuka lebar itu.

"HMPH?!" Suho buru-buru mengatupkan mulutnya rapat-rapat.

"Lho, kok ditutup mulutnya? Sini, buka lagi. Eomma lihat yang berlubang yang mana aja. Biar nanti waktu ke dokter gigi bisa langsung dicabut."

"Hmmmmpppfffh, engghaakk, engghhakk (enggak, enggak)!" Geram Suho panik sambil mencoba menghindari ibunya. Mendengar kata 'berlubang' saja dia sudah melotot horor, apalagi mendengar kata 'dokter gigi' dan 'dicabut'.

"Ya, ya, YA, SUHO! Kamu mau kemanaaaaaa?"

.

.

.

Saat bangun tidur pagi tadi, tiba-tiba Suho merasakan sakit luar biasa di bagian pipi kirinya. Rasanya seperti ada yang menarik-ulur saraf-saraf giginya dari dalam secara terus-menerus. Buru-buru ia segera ke kamar orangtuanya dan merengek kesakitan pada ibunya. Dan ternyata... Uh, yeah. Giginya berlubang.

"Kamu harus cepet-cepet ke dokter gigi, loh, Ho." Saran ayahnya saat Keluarga Kim tengah sarapan bersama di ruang makan. Ia baru saja mendengar cerita istrinya tentang anak bungsu mereka yang giginya berlubang.

"Giginya Suho kenapa?" Tanya Minho seraya mengunyah sarapannya.

"Tau, tuh, keliatannya berlubang, deh." Jawab ibu Suho seraya menuangkan se-pitcher susu ke dalam gelas kedua anaknya.

Suho diam saja sambil sesekali menyeruput susu cokelatnya. Saking sakitnya, pagi ini Suho cuma bisa minum susu saja. Uuuhh, sial. Padahal pagi ini ibunya membuatkan _maccaroni schotel_ kesukaannya. Dan lagi Suho sedang lapar. Tapi apa boleh buat. Daripada ia harus menahan rasa sakit karena ulah "para-penarik-ulur saraf-saraf giginya" selagi mengunyah makanannya, lebih baik Suho nggak usah makan, deh!

Minho cekikikan. "Syukurin! Kamu males gosok gigi, sih." Ledeknya.

"Minho. Jangan ganggu adikmu begitu." Tegur ayah mereka. Kemudian ia berpaling pada Suho. "Nggak papa, Suho. Biar nanti appa telponin dokter gigi. Nanti sore kamu langsung ke sana, ya?"

Suho langsung lemas. Ke dokter gigi..? Aih...

.

.

.

"Kamu nggak makan, Ho?" Tanya Baekhyun selagi mengunyah makan siangnya. Saat ini, seperti jam-jam istirahat makan siang biasanya, Suho, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo duduk bersama untuk makan siang.

"Hmmm. Lagi nggak napsu." Jawab Suho sekenanya sambil membuka tutup botol susu yang merupakan salah satu menu makan siang hari ini. Hmmm... Sup krim ayam-jamur, roti kering, apel saus cokelat dan susu dingin. Kenapa hari ini semua makanannya keras-keras, sih? Sup krim ayam-jamur emang nggak seberapa keras, siiiihh... Tapi potongan ayam dan jamurnya besar-besar dan banyak. Jadinya, yah... Sama aja, deh. Kayaknya makan siang kali ini Suho cuma bisa minum susu. Lagi. Kayak tadi pagi. Aih... Padahal Suho sedang sangat lapar. Tiga kali dalam sehari ini ia sudah dilempar spidol oleh tiga guru yang berbeda karena sepanjang pelajaran Suho sama sekali tidak fokus memperhatikan pelajaran karena kelaparan T_T

"Eh, yang bener? Kalau gitu, apelmu buat aku, ya?" Pinta Baekhyun sambil tertawa licik.

Sial. Mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan. Suho melotot kesal kepada Baekhyun sebelum meminum seteguk susu botolnya.

.

.

_NYUUUUT_...

.

.

"Pffffttt!" Suho menyemburkan susu yang sedang ia minum itu. Ah, sial! Giginya kembali berdenyut-denyut kesakitan dan seketika saja Suho merasakan rasa manis yang berlebihan menyebar ke seluruh mulutnya saat ia tengah minum susu.

"Aaahhh..." Suho meringis kesakitan merasakan sakit di giginya itu sambil memegangi pipi kirinya.

"Iiiihhh... Kamu ngapain, sih, Ho? Jorooookkk..." Keluh Baekhyun sambil mengelap meja kantin yang terkena semburan susu dari Suho.

"Susunya kemanisan! Dingin banget lagi!" Gerutu Suho. "Aduduuhhh..." Kemudian ia kembali memegangi pipinya karena giginya berdenyut kesakitan lagi gara-gara ia menggerutu kesal.

"Kamu lagi sakit gigi, ya?" Tembak Kyungsoo sambil menggigit apelnya.

Suho diam menatap Kyungsoo dengan dramatis. "Kamu memang sahabat yang paling peka, Kyung." Gumam Suho dengan nada mendesah. "Nggak kayak..." _Tuing_! Suho melirik Baekhyun dengan ganas. "...Nggak kayak anak ini, nih. Yang satu ini, nih."

Baekhyun manyun tak terima dikatain sahabat yang tidak peka. "Yeeee. Mana aku tau kalo kamu lagi sakit gigi? Kemungkinan kamu diem aja nggak nyantap makan siang, kan, nggak cuma gara-gara lagi sakit gigi. Bisa aja gara-gara lagi gatel-gatel... Kamu bingung mau asyik makan atau sibuk garuk-garuk... Hihihi!"

Suho melotot. Sial. Gatel-gatel katanya. Suho emang males gosok gigi, tapi juga nggak sejorok itu, kali, sampe kena penyakit gatel-gatel.

"Dari kapan sakitnya, Ho?" Tanya Kyungsoo lagi. "Gigimu berlubang, ya? Kalau berlubang, sih, harus cepet-cepet dibawa ke dokter gigi. Kalo didiemin, bisa-bisa sakit terus sampai kamu gede, loh." Tuh kan, tuh kan, Kyungsoo memang yang paling peka. Tanpa Suho perlu bicarapun, Kyungsoo sudah tahu kalau gigi Suho berlubang.

"Nggak tau, nih, dari tadi pagi kerasa nyut-nyutan. Sakit banget." Suho kembali memegangi pipinya. "He-eh. Appa nyuruh aku ke dokter gigi nanti sore."

"Sendirian?" Tanya Baekhyun, sok perhatian. Hihihi.

Suho mengangguk-angguk lemas. Dan sialnya ia baru ingat bahwa ia akan ke dokter gigi sendirian nanti sore.

Baekhyun menepuk-nepuk bahu Suho. "Ya udah, selamat berjuang, oke." Ucapnya memberi semangat. "Yang penting jangan sampai kayak sodaraku, deeehh..."

Suho mendelik. "Ke... Kenapa sodaramu..?"

"He-eh. Dia pernah sakit gigi juga." Baekhyun menyuapkan supnya ke dalam mulut sebelum melanjutkan ceritanya. "Sakit giginya tuh kambuh gitu malem-malem. Karena takut ada apa-apa, langsung dibawa orangtuanya ke rumah sakit apaaa gitu namanya, aku lupa, hehe. Rumah sakitnya sepi gitu, deh, soalnya udah larut malem banget. Dokter giginya ada, sih, tapi ternyata dia masih amatir gitu. Baru aja lulus kuliah beberapa minggu yang lalu dan ternyata dia belum pernah ngadepin pasien. Karena udah sakit banget dan mumpung udah ada di sana, ya udah, deh, sodaraku ditanganin sama dokter gigi itu."

"Heh..? Terus... Gimana..?" Tanya Kyungsoo penasaran.

Sementara Suho mematung dengan wajah pucat dan kedua tangan yang memegangi pipi kirinya. Tapi kedua telinganya sigap mendengarkan cerita Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menghela nafas.

.

.

_**"Tau-tau giginya ilang semua."**_

.

.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

.

.

_GUBRAK_.

.

"YA! SUHO PINGSAN!"

.

.

.

"Udah bangun?"

Suho mengerjap-ngerjapkan kedua matanya.

Heh?

Kris..?

"Hoh..?" Suho mengucek kedua matanya. "K-Kris... A-aku ada di mana..?" Gumamnya. Persis seperti dialog pasaran yang biasa diucapkan pemain sinetron sehabis pingsan =_=

Kris tertawa geli melihat Suho yang masih sibuk merem-melek itu. "Aaaah, akhirnya bangun juga! Gila... Pingsannya jam berapa, bangunnya jam segini." Kris tergelak.

"Hah..?" Suho yang masih agak-agak pusing itu cuma bisa ber-hah-hoh-ria.

"Kata temen-temenmu tadi kamu pingsan pas lagi makan siang." Jelas Kris, mengingat kata-kata Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo tadi. Dipikir-pikir lucu juga. Sepulang sekolah tadi Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo tergopoh-gopoh menuju ke kelas Kris dan meminta Kris untuk menjaga Suho yang tidak segera sadar dari pingsannya. Padahal Jung seonsaengnimㅡpenjaga unit kesehatanㅡsudah mengatakan bahwa Suho tidak kenapa-napa. Hihihi. "Sebetulnya mereka mau jagain kamu di sini sampai kamu bangun, tapi sampe pulang sekolah gini kamu nggak bangun-bangun juga. Abisnya temen-temenmu yang namanya Baekhyun mau pergi jemput kakeknya di bandara, kalau yang Kyungsoo ada bimbingan belajar sepulang sekolah. Karena aku lagi free... Ya udah, deh, aku yang jagain kamu." Kris kembali tertawa.

"Eh... Se-sekarang jam berapa..?" Tanya Suho.

Kris mengangkat tangan kirinya, memandang G-Shock hitamyang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. "Jam 4 lebih 15 menit. Kenapa?"

"HEH?!" Suho buru-buru meloncat turun dari ranjangnya, kemudian menyambar ranselnya yang tergeletak di dekat ranjang. "Huwwaaa... Aku harus ke dokter gigi..." Tapi kemudian ia mendadak _freeze_ di tempatnya. Mengingat alasan kenapa ia pingsan barusan. Jeng jeng jeng... Kata-kata Baekhyun kembali terngiang-ngiang di pikirannya...

.

_**Tau-tau giginya ilang semua... Tau-tau giginya ilang semua...**_

.

"Nnnnggghhh..." Suho diam menggeram di tempatnya. Persis seperti mesin traktor yang bergetar-getar karena tidak bisa berjalan di jalanan berlumpur. Gimana, nih?! Pikirannya berkecamuk dengan liar. Kalau tidak segera ke dokter gigi, bisa-bisa dokter giginya pulang dan itu artinya Suho harus menahan sakit giginya lagi entah sampai kapan... Tapi... Kalau ia ke dokter gigi sekarang... Huhuuuu... Suho belum siap!

"Kamu ngapain?" Kris mencoba menahan tawanya melihat tingkah Suho.

Suho memandang Kris dengan wajah memelas. "Aku takut ke dokter gigi... Huhuuuu..." Rengeknya, nyaris menangis.

"Kamu lagi sakit gigi?" Sret... Kris menyentuh pipi Suho pelan.

"Iya..." Suho mengangguk lemas. "Gimana, nih..." Suho kembali terduduk di ranjang kemudian ia menyeka air matanya dengan lengan kemeja seragam sekolahnya. "Kalau nggak cepet diobatin, bisa-bisa pas udah gede, sakit lagi... Tapi kalau diobatin sekarang... Uuuuhhh... Belum siap mental dan fisik, niihh..."

Kris tertawa lagi. "Ke dokter gigi aja takutnya setengah mati. Kayak anak kecil aja. Eh, kamu emang masih anak kecil, sih, hihihi..."

"Gara-gara Baekkie, sih..." Suho mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Nakut-nakutin aja. Pake cerita tentang sodaranya yang giginya ilang semua gara-gara ditanganin sama dokter gigi amatir... Nnnggggh." Suho merasakan giginya ngilu kembali gara-gara mengingat cerita Baekhyun tadi.

"Hah? Ilang semua?" Kris terbahak-bahak. "Ya ampuuuun... Ada-ada aja."

"Makanya aku jadi takuuuuut..." Suho membenamkan wajahnya pada bantal yang ada di ranjang tempatnya berbaring. "Uuuukkkhhhh... Gimana, niiiiiiiihhhh..."

Kris tersenyum geli.

.

.

"_**Ngomong-ngomong... Ayahku juga dokter gigi. Kita periksa**_

_**gigimu di ayahku aja, yuk.**_"

.

.

.

"Wuah..." Suho mendongak, memandangi sebuah rumah besar bertingkat tiga yang menjulang tinggi di hadapannya itu. Didominasi dengan warna silver, putih dan hitam, rumah itu memancarkan kesan maskulin tetapi juga minimalis. "Ini rumah kamu, Kris..? Gede banget." Suho berdecak kagum.

Kris tersenyum simpul. "Ayo masuk."

"...Lain kali, kurangi mengonsumsi makanan dan minuman yang terlalu dingin atau terlalu panas, ya, Junyoung-sshi." Seorang perempuan dewasa keluar dari sebuah ruangan berpintu putih diikuti dengan seorang lelaki dewasa berjas putih ala dokter saat Suho dan Kris baru saja masuk ke dalam rumah Kris.

Perempuan dewasa itu tersenyum mengiyakan, kemudian ia membungkukkan tubuhnya dengan hormat menghadap lelaki berjas itu. "Baik, Dokter. Terimakasih. Kalau begitu, saya permisi dulu. Selamat sore, Dokter Wu."

"Hm. Selamat sore juga. Hati-hati di jalan." Lelaki dewasa itu tersenyum kecil. Lebih tepatnya, ia hanya menyeringai. Suho jadi ingat sama... Sret! Suho menoleh sejenak ke arah Kris. Ah, benar juga. Seringaian lelaki dewasa itu miriiiiiiiiip sekali dengan seringaian yang biasa Kris ukir di bibirnya. Bukan cuma seringaiannya saja. Alisnya... Rahangnya... Kedua mata elangnya... Bibir, hidung dan postur lelaki itu juga sangat mirip dengan Kris! Mungkin, kalau Kris sudah besar nanti, gambaran sosoknya akan terlihat seperti lelaki dewasa ini.

"Kris?" Gumam lelaki dewasa itu begitu menyadari kehadiran Kris dan Suho di ruang tamu. Atau lebih tepatnya, ruang tamu rumah yang dirombak menjadi ruang tunggu pasien. "Kenapa sudah pulang? Sudah selesai latihan basketnya?"

"Ah, iya." Kris menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. Sejenak ia mencuri pandang ke arah Suho. _Oh, untunglah. Sepertinya dia tidak sadar_, batin Kris.

"Dan... Ah, siapa ini?" Lelaki itu sedikit merunduk menatap Suho yang hanya sebatas dadanya itu.

"Ah..." Suho terkesiap, kemudian ia segera membungkuk hormat dan memperkenalkan dirinya. "Namaku Suho Kim, Paman. Selamat sore." Kemudian ia kembali bersembunyi di balik tubuh

Kris.

"Dia temanku, Dad." Jawab Kris cepat. "Dia sedang sakit gigi. Dad bisa menanganinya, kan?"

Lelaki dewasa itu mengangkat tangannya dan memandang Rolex emas yang ada di tangan kirinya. "Yah... Sebenarnya perempuan tadi adalah pasien terakhirku karena aku sudah mau menutup jam praktik."

Gigi Suho berdenyut lagi mendengar kata-kata ayah Kris yang terkesan 'menolak' itu.

"Tetapi berhubung kau terlihat sangat kesakitan..." Lelaki dewasa itu terkekeh seraya menatap Suho. Kemudian ia membuka pintu ruangannya. "...Silahkan masuk."

Kris menyenggol lengan Suho dengan sikutnya. "Masuk sana."

"Ah... Sendirian..?" Suho kembali mencengkram ujung kemeja seragam sekolah yang dikenakan Kris.

Kris memutar kedua bola matanya dengan jengah. "Ya iyalah! Emangnya kau pikir mau naik roller-coaster? Bersepuluh gitu." Gumamnya. Nggak penting =_=

Lelaki dewasa itu tertawa lagi. "Ayo masuk."

"Ah... I-iya, Paman." Melihat senyum ramah dan tawa renyah lelaki dewasa itu, membuat Suho akhirnya melangkahkan kakinya dengan mantap memasuki ruangan itu. Sebelum benar-benar masuk ke dalam, Suho menoleh sebentar pada Kris. Kris hanya tersenyum kemudian mengepalkan tangannya dan berkata "_fighting_!" tanpa bersuara.

"Ah..." Suho ikut tersenyum, kemudian mengangguk. "_Fighting_."

.

.

.

"Nah... Sekarang coba buka mulutmu pelan-pelan."

Masih dengan mata terpejam, Suho membuka mulutnya perlahan-lahan. Pelan-pelan kedua matanya ikut terbuka. "Ah, udah nggak sakit lagi!" Serunya riang. "Makasih, Paman!"

Ayah Kris tersenyum. Ya, tersenyum! Kedua ujung bibirnya sama-sama terangkat membentuk senyuman tipis. "Sama-sama."

"Wuah..." Suho masih asyik bergumam riang sambil membuka-buka mulutnya. Setelah menghabiskan sekitar 30 menit di atas kursi dokter gigi, akhirnya Suho tidak lagi merasakan nyeri

dan sakit di giginya. Meskipun harus merasakan ketegangan selagi merasakan giginya beradu dengan berbagai macam peralatan untuk mengobati giginya, juga saat membuka mulutnya tadi Suho masih merasa sedikit ngilu, tapi sekarang ngilunya sudah mulai menghilang sedikit-sedikit dan yang terpenting ia sudah tidak merasakan sakit lagi.

Ayah Kris tersenyum menatap Suho selagi membereskan peralatannya untuk mengobati gigi Suho barusan.

"Kau teman sekelasnya Kris?"

"Ah?" Suho menoleh kepada Ayah Kris. "Ah, enggak, Paman. Aku masih kelas 4, hehehe. Yah... Tapi aku juga temannya Kris, kok, Paman." Jawab Suho sambil memamerkan eye-smile-nya yang

begitu menggemaskan.

"Oooh." Ayah Kris mengangguk-angguk. Kemudian kembali berkutat dengan peralatannya lagi.

.

"_**Bagaimana Yifan di sekolah? Apa dia anak yang baik**_?"

.

"Yifan?" Ulang Suho seraya mengerutkan keningnya.

Ayah Kris tersenyum tipis sebelum mengoreksi ucapannya. "Maksudku Kris."

"Oh... Ah, Kris itu baik, kok, Paman." Jawab Suho bersemangat. "Meskipun dia suka ngeledekin dan ngetawain orang, hehehe... Tapi dia tetep baik. Main basketnya juga jago. Tau, nggak, Paman? Kalau di sekolah, Kris itu populer banget! Banyak adik kelas yang ngidolain dia, hehehe. Kalau dia lagi main basket, apalagi pas dia berhasil nyetak skor... Uuuhh, pasti kumpulan fansclub-nya langsung teriak-teriak heboh kayak ada harimau Sumatera masuk ke dalem rumah. Hehehe." Mungkin satu hal buruk yang akan terjadi setelah Suho sembuh dari sakit giginya adalah Suho tidak bisa berhenti nyerocos panjang lebar seperti itu.

Ayah Kris tersenyum geli mendengar ocehan Suho. "Benarkah?"

"Iya, Paman!" Suho mengangguk lagi dengan semangat. "Emangnya Kris nggak pernah cerita?"

"Tidak pernah..." Gumam ayah Kris sambil tersenyum tipis. "...Mungkin karena aku tidak terlalu dekat dengannya."

.

.

Ayah Kris tersenyum lagi.

.

.

"_**Syukurlah kalau begitu.**_"

.

.

"Heh?"

.

Ayah Kris menghela nafas sejenak sebelum melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Kris... Dia jarang berada di rumah sementara aku sibuk dengan pekerjaan. Tempo hari aku memarahinya karena ia baru saja pulang sekitar jam 11 malam. Aku sempat khawatir kalau ia merasa kesepian dan tidak punya teman, lalu mulai mencoba hal- hal aneh di luar sana."

.

.

Suho tertegun.

.

"Tapi..." Ayah Kris menoleh lagi pada Suho. Kemudian menepuk bahunya sambil tersenyum. "...Aku jadi sedikit lebih tenang aetelah mendengar ceritamu. Sepertinya Kris baik-baik saja selama berteman denganmu meskipun ia tidak terlalu dekat dengan ayahnya."

"Ah..." Suho tertawa canggung. Aduh, harus ngomong apa, nih,

'dipuji' kayak gini? Dan lagi... Suho benar-benar kaget mendengar penuturan ayah Kris yang seakan-akan menyiratkan bahwa hubungan Kris dengan ayahnya tidak terlalu baik. Suho juga punya orangtua yang sibuk bekerja, tapi sebisa mungkin Suho dan orangtuanya selalu meluangkan waktu untuk berbicara atau setidaknya bertemu sekedarnya di dalam rumah. Tapi ini..?

"Yang jelas, aku sangat berterimakasih padamu, Nak." Ayah Kris kembali menepuk bahu Suho sambil tersenyum. "Tetaplah menjadi temannya Kris, ya?"

Suho mengangguk cepat. "Tentu saja, Paman!"

Ayah Kris tersenyum lagi.

"Baguslah."

.

.

.

"Daaahh, Kris! Ah, terimakasih, ya, Paman Wu! Sampai jumpaaaa!" Seru Suho dari dalam mobil ayahnya yang menjemputnya pulang dari rumah Kris. Kris tersenyum geli seraya melambaikan tangannya. "Sampai jumpa."

Sementara Ayah Kris hanya tersenyum kecil memandang mobil yang membawa pulang Suho.

Ayah Kris menyenggol lengan Kris dengan sikunya. "Dia manis juga." Komentarnya tentang Suho. "_**Pacarmu**_?" Lanjutnya, menggoda Kris.

Kris hanya menyeringai.

.

.

_**"Yah... Doakan saja, deh, Dad." **_Gumam Kris sekenanya.

.

.

Tawa Ayah Kris meledak keluar. Tawa yang sudah lama tidak ia bagi dengan anak laki-lakinya itu. "Hahaha... Kau ini, ya, kecil-kecil..."

THE END!

.

*inspired from author's true story yang lagi sakit gigi-_-v


	3. When Kris is Sick

peblish

presents

a krisho fanfict

.

_When Kris is Sick_

.

cast :

- suho

- kris

- other casts

KRISHO chibi series ^^

enjoy, happy reading, and dont forget to leave review! ^^

.

.

.

* * *

"Heh? Kris nggak masuk..?"

Namja berambut cokelat kemerahan dengan kedua mata rusa itu mengangguk. "He-eh. Tadi pagi, sih, dia sms aku, katanya lagi sakit." Gumamnya sedikit mengulangi perkataannya yang tadi. "Yah, walaupun seisi kelas juga nggak ada yang percaya dia sakit beneran, sih, hihihi... Paling juga dia bangun kesiangan terus bolos, deh. Huahahaha." Lanjutnya sambil cengengesan.

Suho nyengir mendengar kata-kata namja itu. "Oh... Ya udah, deh." Suho menghela nafas. Ia melirik sejenak sebuah wrist-band hitam yang masih melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya itu. Kemarin lusa, Kris meminjamkan wrist-band hitam ini padanya karena kemarin Suho akan praktek lari maraton. Kris bilang, wrist-band hitamnya itu bisa menjadi jimat yang membawa keberuntungan bagi Suho. Yah, walaupun ia hanya mendapat nilai B+, sih... Tapi Suho senang-senang saja karena selama ini nilai terbaik untuk praktek olahraganya hanyalah C+ =_= Tadinya Suho mau mengembalikan wrist-band ini ke kelas Kris saat jam istirahat makan siang ini, tapi siapa juga yang menyangka Kris tidak masuk sekolah karena sedang... Uhm, sakit..? Suho sendiri juga tidak cukup yakin bahwa Kris sedang benar-benar sakit =_= punya badan tinggi, tegap dan cukup atletis hasil berlatih basket, bisa segampang itu jatuh sakit..? =_=

Namja ituㅡsebut saja Luhanㅡtersenyum-senyum penuh arti memandangi Suho yang masih bengong di depan pintu kelasnya itu. _Jadi ini incerannya Kris? Seleranya gini juga, ya_, batin Luhan sambil kembali terkikik geli. "Ngomong-ngomong, namamu Suho, kan?" Tembak Luhan. "Kris sering ngomongin kamu, loh, kalau di kelas..."

"Heh?" Suho melotot kaget dan malu. "Ya-yang bener?"

* * *

"Belok ke sini... Teruuusss... Nnnggg..." Tangan kanan Suho menggaruk-garuk kepalanya sementara tangannya yang lain sibuk mengarahkan stang sepedanya menyusuri jalan aspal mulus daerah perumahan elite itu. Akhirnya, sepulang sekolah, Suho berniat mengembalikan wrist-band itu ke rumah Kris sekaligus menjenguk dan melihat keadaan namja itu. Berangkatlah ia dari sekolah ke rumah Kris berbekal ingatannya yang rada-rada blank tentang arah ke rumah Kris dari sekolah =_=

"Nah! Itu dia! Akhirnya ketemu jugaaaa!" Suho menghela nafas senang seraya mengayuh sepedanya lebih kencang setelah melihat plang besar '_**Dentist Wu'**_ dari kejauhan. Suho menghentikan dan menuntun sepedanya sambil mendongak memandangi rumah itu. Ya, benar. Ini dia rumah Kris.

"Eng..." Suho celingukan kesana-kemari. Mirip seperti maling yang sedang mencari jalan masuk ke dalam rumah yang akan dirampoknya. "Ah, itu dia belnya." Suho berjalan menghampiri sebuah tombol putih di pagar rumah Kris yang cukup tinggi itu. Ting tong...

Seorang perempuan muda berpakaian pelayan keluar dari dalam rumah kemudian membukakan pintu pagar seraya tersenyum pada Suho. "Selamat siang. Cari siapa?"

"Ah..." Suho tersenyum sembari sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya. "Kris-nya ada..?"

"Oh, cari Tuan Kris?" Pelayan itu mempersilahkan Suho masuk. "Silahkan masuk."

"Tuan Kris demam sejak tadi malam." Cerita pelayan itu selagi ia berjalan mengantar Suho masuk ke dalam. "Waktu saya mengetuk pintu kamarnya untuk memberitahu bahwa makan malam sudah siap, tapi tidak ada jawaban sama sekali dari dalam. Selang beberapa detik setelah saya mengetuk pintunya, terdengar suara benda yang pecah dari dalam yang cukup keras. Karena saya takut ada apa-apa, saya langsung masuk ke dalam dan menemukan cermin besar yang ada di dalam kamar Tuan Kris sudah pecah berkeping-keping. Sepertinya Tuan Kris terlalu pusing dan ia menabrak cermin itu saat sedang berjalan ke kamar mandi."

Suho meringis ngeri. "Udah dibawa ke dokter?"

Pelayan itu tersenyum kecil seraya menggeleng pelan. "Saya sudah menanyakan apa perlu saya memanggil dokter, tapi Tuan Kris menolak mentah-mentah. Tuan Kris cuma bilang kalau ia akan segera sembuh kalau sudah istirahat semalaman. Tapi nyatanya pagi-pagi tadi demamnya malah makin tinggi."

"Ya ampuuuun." Suho geleng-geleng tak habis pikir. "Paman Wu juga nggak nawarin Kris ke dokter?"

"Tuan Kris juga melarang saya untuk melapor ke Tuan Besar kalau dia sedang sakit." Keluh pelayan itu. "Tapi karena saya rasa kalau Tuan Besar harus tahu ini, akhirnya saya mengatakan juga ke Tuan Besar kalau Tuan Kris sedang sakit."

"Terus?"

"Yah... Tuan Besar ternyata sama cueknya. Beliau hanya menyuruh saya membeli obat penurun demam di apotik dan memberikannya pada Tuan Kris." Pelayan itu menunduk seraya menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. Mungkin merasa sedikit tidak enak membocorkan masalah keluarga majikannya pada tamu kecil yang merupakan teman Kris ini. "Oh iya, tadi pagi Tuan Besar juga memerintah tukang kebun untuk melepas kunci kamar Tuan Kris supaya para pelayan mudah mengantarkan makanan ke kamar Tuan Kris."

Suho menghela nafas. "Kris sudah makan siang?" Ia melirik jam tangannya sejenak. Pukul 14.00.

Pelayan itu kembali menggeleng. "Tadi pagi sup ayam yang saya berikan padanya tidak disentuh sama sekali, ia cuma minum teh panas yang saya berikan juga. Setelah ini rencananya saya juga mau menghidangkan makan siangnya, tapiㅡ"

Senyum kecil tersungging di bibir Suho. "Ya sudah, kalau begitu biar aku saja yang bawakan makan siangnya."

* * *

Tok tok tok... "Kris..?"

Tok tok tok... "Ini aku, Suho..."

Tok tok tok... "Kriiiissss..?"

Tok tok tok... "Bukain pintunya, dong... Udah jauh-jauh dari sekolah, nih, cuma buat jenguk kamu... Hehehe..." Jauh-jauh apanya? Rumah Kris dari sekolah bisa ditembuh dalam waktu 5 menit kalau berjalan kaki =_=

Tok tok tok... "Iiiiihhh... Kamu nakal, deh, pura-pura budek, ya, sekarang..."

Tok tok tok... "Aku masuk, ya... Kamu nggak lagi telanjang, kan..? Hehehe..." #PLAK!=_=

Krek...

Suho melongo begitu membuka pintu. Yah, gimana mau sembuh kalau kamar isinya kayak begini? Tirai jendelanya ditutup rapat-rapat sehingga tidak ada cahaya yang masuk sama sekali. Lampunya padam, rak-rak yang berisi ratusan komik dan buku begitu berantakan, lemari pakaiannya berserakan dan isinya tersebar ke seluruh penjuru lantai kamar Kris. Suho meringis melihat sebuah boxer Batman dan kaus kaki yang hanya sebelah tergantung di lampu tidur Kris.

Dan yang terakhir, sang empu kamar yang tidur di sudut ranjang berbalut selimut tebal dan_ ear-muffs_... Warna pink =_= di kedua telinganya.

"Ya ampuuuunnn..." Suho menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Ia meletakkan nampan makan siang Kris di atas meja belajarnya, kemudian bersungut-sungut meyingkap tirai jendela lebar-lebar. Sekarang, kamar yang sudah berantakan itu semakin terlihat berantakan setelah terkena cahaya dari luar jendela.

POW! "Adaaaawww!" Suho meringis saat sebuah bantal kucel dilemparkan mengenai kepalanya.

"Shudah khubhilangh, jhanghan mhashuk khamharkhu shembharanghan!" Suara baritone Kris yang begitu berat terdengar makin mengerikan. Kalau ia sadar bahwa ia sedang tidak berada di kamar Kris, Suho bisa ngibrit ketakutan mendengar suara yang begitu mirip dengan suara zombie yang ia tonton di film barat bersama kakaknya beberapa hari yang lalu.

POW! POW! Kris makin gencar melemparkan bantal-bantalnya ke arah Suho. "Khelhuuuaaaarrrh!" Usirnya ganas.

"Ya ampun, Kris! Kris! Ini akuuuuu!" Suho menghampiri Kris seraya bersusah-payah menangkis serangan bantal kucel dari seorang Kris Wu, sang penembak bantal.

"Hoh..?" Kris melongo dengan wajah bloon, kemudian ia refleks melepas dan melempar ear-muffs pink-nya jauh-jauh dari telinganya. Hihihi! Jangan-jangan dia malu kalau harus tampil dengan ear-muffs pink di depan Suho. "Su... Suho...h..?" Gumamnya lirih.

Suho memutar kedua bola matanya jengah. "Apa kalau ada pelayanmu yang masuk ke kamar, kamu bakal ngelemparin mereka pake bantal kayak gini, ya?" Jeder. Terungkap sudah kebiasaan brutal seorang Kris Wu.

"Ngh..." Kris menggaruk-garuk kepalanya serba salah. "Habhisnyah khamu ngaphain mashuk kamharku shembaranganh..?"

*tunggu, tunggu. ini kalau nulis dialognya Kris kayak gini terus, bisa-bisa jari author keseleo semua =_= mulai sekarang, author nulisnya biasa aja, ya XD tapi kalian bacanya sambil bayangin suara Kris yang serek-serek becek getoooh XD*

Suho beranjak menuju ke meja belajar Kris, mengambil nampan makan siang itu kemudian menyodorkannya pada Kris. "Nih. Makan."

Kris terbatuk pelan, kemudian ia menarik selimutnya lagi dan kembali tidur membelakangi Suho. "Ogah. Uhuk uhuk..."

Suho menghela nafas gemas. "Ih, Kriiiisss! Kamu harus makan, tahu! Kalau gini terus, gimana bisa sembuuuuhhh?!" Cicit Suho kesal sambil menyingkap selimut Kris, membuangnya jauh-jauh kemudian mencubit-cubiti lengan Kris dengan brutal.

"Ah! AAAAHHH!" Kris menjerit murka sekaligus kesakitan saat Suho mencubiti lengannya. "Bawel! Iya, iya! Aku makan!"

Suho nyengir kuda. "Nih, cepetan!" Serunya sok galak sambil kembali menyodorkan makan siang Kris.

"Uh..." Kris mendumel pelan. Ia membuka tutup mangkuknya dan menatap semangkuk sup jagung itu.

"Aku suapin, deh." Suho mengambil sendok sup yang ada di nampan itu kemudian mulai menyuap sesuap sup itu, lalu menyodorkannya pada Kris. "Ayo, makan."

Kris menghela nafas, kemudian malas-malasan ia membuka mulutnya dan membiarkan Suho menyuapkan sup itu padanya.

"Mmmh..."

"Ditelen, dooong! Jangan diemut!" Semprot Suho lagi saat ia sama sekali tidak mendapati tanda-tanda Kris sudah menelan makanannya. Suho juga pernah merasakan sakit demam, dan memang untuk makan saat sedang demam itu rasanya nggak enak banget. Apalagi kalau harus merasakan sakit saat sedang menelan makanannya. Tapi mau gimana lagi? Kalau mau sembuh, ya harus makan.

Kris menghela nafas lega saat ia menyadari bahwa sup jagungnya sudah habis ditelan (paksa =_=) olehnya. "Kalo kamu udah besar, jangan jadi perawat." Gumam Kris sedikit tidak jelas selagi meneguk teh panasnya.

"Heh?" Suho mengerutkan keningnya mendengar perkataan Kris.

"Ya iyalah jangan jadi perawat! Gimana betah pasiennya kalau kamu jadi perawatnya, terus kalau nyuapin makan brutal banget kayak gitu? Belum lagi dicubit-cubitin pakai cubitan maut kalau nggak mau makan." Dumel Kris asal dan jengkel. Mungkin masih dendam gara-gara dicubitin kayak tadi =_=

Suho tertawa ngakak. "Yaelah... Gitu aja ngambek." Godanya.

"Kamu ke sini cuma mau maksa aku makan?" Tanya Kris sambil menempel-nempelkan punggung tangannya ke dahinya. Sepertinya demamnya sudah sedikit turun.

Tiba-tiba Suho bangkit dari duduknya, meletakkan kedua tangannya di kanan-kiri tubuh Kris, kemudian ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kris.

Kris mendadak gelagapan saat wajah Suho semakin dekat dengan wajahnya. "He-hei! Ka-kamu mau ngapaㅡ"

Tuk. Suho menempelkan keningnya dengan kening Kris, kemudian memejamkan matanya sejenak. "Hmm... Kayaknya demammu udah turun." Gumamnya kemudian ia membuka matanya dan kembali duduk di tepi ranjang Kris seperti semula.

Kris buru-buru memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah. Huh, syukurlah tadi Suho menutup matanya. Setidaknya Suho tidak mengetahui bagaimana merahnya wajah Kris saat kening mereka bersentuhan tadi.

Suho meraih tasnya, kemudian mengeluarkan beberapa buku catatan dari dalam tasnya lalu menggoyangkannya pada Kris. "Ya nggak, lah. Ini, tadi temenmu juga nitip catatan pelajaran hari ini buatmu." Suho menyodorkan buku-buku catatan itu. "Nih."

Kris diam sejenak membaca sepenggal nama di buku catatan itu. Milik Luhan. "Temenku?" Ulang Kris. "Kamu tadi ke kelasku?"

"He-eh. Oh iya." Suho mendadak ingat sesuatu yang menjadi alasannya pergi ke kelas Kris saat istirahat makan siang tadi. "Nih, wrist-band-mu. Tadi aku ke kelasmu soalnya mau ngembaliin ini. Eh, kata temenmu kamu nggak masuk. Ya udah, deh, niatnya sih aku cuma mau ke rumahmu buat balikin wrist-band ini, terus temenmu nitip catatan ini juga sekalian."

Kris diam sejenak. "Oh." Gumamnya singkat. "Ya udah. Thanks, ya."

Suho tersenyum kemudian mengangguk. "Yeol welkkam!"

Air teh yang hendak masuk ke kerongkongannya nyaris keluar lagi lewat lubang hidung Kris mendengar bad english Suho yang benar-benar mengundang tawa itu. "You're welcome, kali!"

"Eh, salah, ya?" Suho meringis malu. "Ehehehe... Iya, iya. Youl wellcome!" Aduh Suho sayang, itu masih salah =_= tapi sepertinya Kris nggak protes lagi, tuh, hehehe...

"Oh ya, kamu nggak minum obat?" Suho celingak-celinguk, mencari-cari obat Kris di nakas. "Habis makan, kan, harus minum obat."

Kris diam. Kemudian ia menunjuk kolong tempat tidurnya. "Tuh, di bawah,"

"Ya ampun! Kurang kerjaan banget kamu nyimpen obat di bawah kolong." Suho kembali bersungut-sungut seraya mengambil sebotol obat sirup dan sebungkus obat tablet di bawah kolong tempat tidur Suho.

"Habisnya pelayan-pelayan itu bawel banget." Gumam Kris sinis. "Masuk ke kamarku terus dan maksa-maksa aku minum obat. Ya udah, deh, aku sembunyiin di bawah kolong. Pas mereka masuk, aku pura-pura tidur dan mereka kebingungan nyariin obatku." Kris menyeringai kecil mengingat perbuatannya pagi tadi.

Suho menghela nafas. "Bandel banget, sih, kamu." Dumel Suho sambil membuka tutup botol obat sirup itu. "Mereka bawel, kan, buat kesehatan kamu juga. Kamu nggak mikir gimana kalau mereka dimarahin ayahmu gara-gara nggak minumin kamu obat?"

Kris menyeringai kecil memandangi wajah imut Suho yang sedang memarahinya itu.

"...Terus, gimana kalau mereka dipecat gara-gara dikira nggak becus nanganin anak kelas 6 SD yang lagi demam? Hah? Hah? Kamu mau pelayanmu dipecat semua? Terus kamu harus ngepel-ngepel sendiri, cuci-cuci baju sendiri, nyiramin kebun sendiri, ngejemur pakaian dalem sendiri, hah? Hah?"

Tawa Kris meledak. "Hahaha, enggak, lah. Iya, iya. Maaf, deeehh. Abisnya kepalaku pusing banget. Dipaksa-paksa gitu, kan, bikin naik darah juga. Ya gimana nggak kesel."

"Makanya, minum obat biar sembuh. Biar nggak sakit kepala lagi." Suho menyuapkan tiga sendok obat kepada Kris. Kemudian ia meraih bungkus obat tablet dan membaca sebaris aturan minum obatnya. "Hm... Tiga kali separuh tablet sehari." Suho mengeluarkan sebutir obat tablet itu, membaginya menjadi setengah, kemudian menyodorkannya pada Kris beserta dengan tehnya. "Nih, minum pakai teh. Biar gampang nelennya."

"Langsung aja. Aku bukan anak kecil, kok." Tolak Kris sambil mengambil separuh obat tablet itu kemudian menelannya langsung tanpa teh. Suho sampai terpesona(?) sendiri. Bagaimana bisa menelan obat tablet itu tanpa teh? Suho aja masih nggak bisa T_T

"Kamu kenapa nggak mau ke dokter, sih?" Tanya Suho penasaran seraya kembali meletakkan obat-obatan Kris di nakas di samping tempat tidur Kris. "Ayahmu juga nggak tahu, ya, kalau kamu lagi sakit?" Pancing Suho.

"Ribet. Males. Lagian demam gini aja, kok. Ngapain pake dokter segala." Gumam Kris cuek sambil menarik selimutnya.

"Orang tua itu juga nggak bakal peduli, mau aku sakit atau nggak." Lanjutnya dengan nada muram.

Suho diam. Apa memang seburuk ini hubungan Kris dengan ayahnya? Ah, tapi... Mana mungkin. Nggak mungkin, kan, Ayah Kris menyuruh pelayan untuk membelikan obat penurun demam untuk Kris kalau ayahnya nggak pernah mempedulikannya? "Tapi buktinya dia beliin obat buat kamu, kan?" Sangkal Suho. Hubungan dingin ayah dengan anaknya ini harus dihangatkan! "Kalau dia nggak peduli, mana mungkin dia mau ngeluarin uang buat beli obat anaknya."

"Kalau dia benar peduli, harusnya dia panggilkan dokter buatku."

Kata-kata Kris membuat Suho terdiam dengan sukses.

.

Kris menyamankan posisi berbaringnya sembari memejamkan matanya. Alisnya sedikit berkerut, tanda ia mencoba memejamkan kedua matanya rapat-rapat. "Bisanya cuma nyuruh pelayan beliin obat aja, terus udah. Nggak ngapa-ngapain lagi."

Suho diam.

Ternyata jauh di dalam sosoknya yang terlihat dewasa, sedikit cuek dan aktif itu, Kris masih memiliki sifat kekanakannya. Di mana ia begitu ingin diperhatikan oleh ayahnya, dipanggilkan dokter oleh ayahnya, atau bahkan dirawat dengan baik oleh ayahnya sampai ia sembuh.

"Ngomong-ngomong, praktek lari maratonmu jadi dapet berapa?" Sahut Kris mengalihkan pembicaraan. Suho diam sejenak menatap wajah Kris yang sudah sedikit lebih segar dari sebelumnya.

"Dapet B+." Jawab Suho sambil menggerakkan tangannya menyingkap rambut yang jatuh di kening Kris. "Lumayan, kan? Biasanya aku cuma dapet C+, loh... Ehehehe..."

Kris nyengir.

* * *

"Aku pulang dulu, ya, Kris!" Seru Suho sambil mulai menuntun sepedanya berjalan ke luar pagar.

Kris merapatkan cerdigan putih yang dikenakannya, kemudian tersenyum seraya melambaikan tangannya. "Hm. Hati-hati di jalan."

Suho mengacungkan jempolnya. "Siiiip!" Balasnya riang. "Cepet sembuh, yaaa!"

Kris menyeringai kecil. "He-eh."

.

**_"Makasih, ya, Ho. Udah jenguk aku hari ini."_**

.

"Heh?" Suho tersenyum mendengar ucapan terimakasih Kris yang begitu tulus dan lembut, kemudian ia tersenyum begitu lebar seraya mengangguk. "Iya. You're welcome, Kris!"

Kris tertawa renyah. Ah, akhirnya Suho bisa mengucapkan 'you're welcome' dengan benar. Hihihi...

* * *

**_THE END!_**


End file.
